


un goût de meilleur

by nosutarujia



Category: MapleStory
Genre: Light Bondage, M/M, i found out about top lumi and i cant stop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-11
Updated: 2018-07-11
Packaged: 2019-06-08 22:18:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15253248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nosutarujia/pseuds/nosutarujia
Summary: Luminous gets an invitation to 'dinner'. This time, though, Phantom isn't the only one with an ace up his sleeve.





	un goût de meilleur

Luminous knew better than to accept invitations to dinner aboard the Lumiere without caution. Yet whenever the gold-lettered envelope arrived at his front doorstep, his hand would instinctively wander to his neck and feel at the bite marks pressed into the delicate skin there, recalling how they had been formed - and relishing in those memories. So this time, when Phantom's elegant handwriting had stated that there would be a 'surprise', Luminous had found himself once again at the mercy of his own desires. How could he refuse when it was what he wanted, even if he denied it?

Besides, it wasn't as if he didn't have a few 'surprising' ideas of his own.

Dinner went by in a quick blur. Luminous tried to limit the amount of freely flowing champagne that entered his body and politely refused the lavish steaks, rolls, and roasted goods that were shoved his way. At some point near the meal's conclusion, Phantom's violet eyes met his, signifying the beginning of the end with a flash of lust from those brilliant irises. The conversation shifted from politics, weather, and other drab topics to the real reason for Luminous' visit. And it all begun with the casual sentence, "Come to my room. I want to show you something."

Luminous adjusted his tie and rose from his cushioned chair, following the master thief to his chambers. He never made eye contact with Phantom during these awkward moments of transition, moments neither of them wished to acknowledge. Their relationship wasn't made of the flames of love, but rather, an icy cold desire that burned within them both. And due to the nature of their romance, this was how they were always destined to be. 

It was a pitiful existence, really, reducing the complexity of two human beings into a series of liaisons. That, or Luminous had ended up drinking too much wine somehow and was beginning to dwell on things. Either way, it didn't seem like it would end up well.

"Are you ready for your little surprise?" Phantom asked after the doors had locked behind them. He took a seat at his gilded desk and bit at a gloved finger playfully, knowing exactly what Luminous liked the most.

"If you're ready for mine," Luminous replied coolly, crossing his arms. 

A small smile tugged at the corner of Phantom's lips. "I'll go first, then."

With the grace of a feline, Phantom pulled open the drawer to his desk and produced a remote control and a huge, bright pink dildo, the latter which he squeezed and rolled between his hands slowly. When he looked back at Luminous ' raised eyebrows, his only explanation was, "It'll make things more interesting. And it'll fit. Trust me."

"Good," Luminous said, shrugging and beginning to unbutton his dress shirt. "Your crazy game, your turn to bottom."

"Oh?" Phantom's eyes glittered with curiosity. "Sounds good to me."

Luminous paused mid-button. He hadn't expected it to be that easy. But after the momentary slip up, he continued taking off his shirt, pretending that this was all normal. He watched as Phantom kicked off his boots and made himself comfortable amidst the satin sheets on his bed, loosening his collar in the process. The remote control and pink dildo lay beside him. 

Luminous kept himself as composed as possible as he shrugged off his shirt and climbed over Phantom, wondering what he should do. He settled with a kiss to those stupidly gorgeous lips, his tongue sliding into Phantom's eager mouth. Luminous felt his lover's legs wrap around his waist and drag him down, urging him to go on. So, fulfilling those wishes, Luminous grinded down against Phantom's crotch, shuddering as their clothed dicks rubbed against each other and generated a slow friction. Phantom was already hard, and it wouldn't have surprised Luminous if the man had been sitting there with an erection for the entire dinner. After all, Luminous himself had done the same. Something about seeing Phantom made lewd memories surface without end, whether it be that time they had sex in a bathroom stall in Kerning City, the time they had fucked under a table just a few feet away from Gaston, or any of the numerous encounters they had somehow gotten away with over the years. They all boiled down to the same sweet, uncontrollable feeling.

"Hurry up," Phantom whined, arching his back so that his crotch pressed into Luminous'. Luminous simply leaned in for another kiss, biting the bottom of Phantom's lip as he did so. When he broke away to whisper into Phantom's ear, a thin strand of saliva continued to connect them.

"You decided the game. I get to decide the terms," Luminous whispered, nibbling roughly at Phantom's earlobe. He was filled with such a primal, instinctive desire, and he knew that he had to have blood. So he bit down harder and harder until he felt Phantom wince as the skin tore and the crimson liquid dripped out of the wound and onto Luminous' tongue. It was salty and thin, and the taste made Luminous hunger to see something else, but thicker and whiter. He forced himself to get off of Phantom.

"Strip," he said plainly, and Phantom quickly complied, undoing his garments with a childish impatience. While he did that, Luminous leaned over the side of the bed and opened the drawer to the nightstand, where he groped around the bottom until he found the secret latch. With a small tug, it slid open, revealing condoms and a bottle of lube. Phantom always hid his secrets well, Luminous mused as he took the contents and opened the second drawer, followed by its respective secret compartment, revealing a variety of sex toys. Luminous only took a moment to decide what he wanted. His hand reached for the steel handcuffs with certainty.

When he turned back around with the objects only to see a naked Phantom leaning back against the pillows, cock in hand and touching himself with no restraint. Luminous _tsk_ ed loud enough so that Phantom could hear. Something had to change.

Phantom was all about control. Controlling how he appeared through elaborate illusions and secrets, controlling what others thought of him with his tricks and charms, controlling the bedroom with his stupid games and demands. Tonight, though, Luminous thought as he moved closer to Phantom, he was going to deny Phantom just that.

"Did I say you could put your hands there?" Luminous asked darkly, grabbing one of Phantom's wrists and pinning it above his head, against the headboards.

Phantom didn't miss a beat. "No, sir," he breathed, opening his eyes in faux innocence. His face had a soft red tint to it. "I'll be good, don't you worry."

Nodding in approval, Luminous took the handcuffs and looped them around the bars of the headboard before restraining both of Phantom's hands above his head as tightly as possible. Phantom's lips were pursed in annoyance by the time Luminous finished.

"You're seriously gonna do this to me?" Phantom complained with a dramatic sigh.

"What happened to being good and listening to what I say?" Luminous replied, leaning closer and grabbing the sides of Phantom's chest before running his tongue over the thief's nipple. He closed his mouth around the tough skin there and sucked at it, letting his teeth occasionally squeeze the sensitive bud. One of his hands wandered downwards until it found Phantom's erect cock, and Luminous closed his fingers around it tightly,  giving it a quick jerk. The motion elicited a loud _'fuck'_ from Phantom, followed by a hissed _'yes, just like that'_.

"I imagine you…jacking me off...all the time," Phantom managed through his heavy panting, starting to thrust his hips forwards into the warm crevice that was Luminous' hand. "Never imagined…you were good at it."

Luminous raised a gray eyebrow and snorted, leaning in to give Phantom a sloppy kiss as he tried to keep up his pace. But then he remembered the dildo, and he suddenly let go of Phantom's dick, much to the thief's disappointment.

"What are you-" Phantom started, but when he saw Luminous with the large pink dildo in hand, his violet eyes widened with something that looked a little like apprehension. Luminous took note of that expression. It looked good on the man.

"You said it'd fit," Luminous said simply, uncapping the strawberry scented lube and pouring a fair share onto the sex toy. It made the phallic shaped object drip with a slick, oily sheen, and the mere thought of getting to stick it up Phantom's ass made Luminous' own dick twitch within his pants.

"Right. Get on with it, I suppose," Phantom sighed, adjusting his hands and making the chains clink against the headboards. A thin layer of sweat was starting to form on his delicate, pale body.

Taking a bit of the lube from the dildo and smearing it over three of his fingers, Luminous crawled over to Phantom and spread the thief's legs apart with ease. He took his time, tracing circles around Phantom's tight pink hole before inserting a finger into the ring of muscles. The another. And another, in quick succession. Phantom's breaths were loud and jagged, and Luminous could feel the man's ass contract around his fingers.

A loud whimper escaped from Phantom's mouth as Luminous curled his fingers inside him, sticking them further into the slick covered hole. Legs shaking and barely supporting his weight, Phantom moved himself up and down, fucking himself on Luminous' fingers with impatience. Luminous held back a smile. Classic Phantom, always wanting to come fast and hard. When would he learn?

After a few more seconds of watching Phantom nearly impale himself on Luminous' fingers, the light mage removed his hand and put the dildo's enormous head near Phantom's entrance instead. At the sight of it, the master thief hesitated.

"Go on," Luminous said softly, using one of his sticky hands to pat Phantom's silky hair. He could feel Phantom take a deep breath before slowly lowering himself onto the rubber cock, broken moans separating his descension into staggered segments. Once Phantom fit as much of it as he could up his ass, his legs went slack and his body relaxed as he tried to adjust to the feeling of being filled with dick. Luminous didn't give him much time, though, and grabbed the base of the dildo, pulling it out a bit. The sensation of the huge toy rubbing against his insides made Phantom groan with pleasure.

"You like that, don't you?" Luminous whispered, feeling his own dick throbbing in reaction to the lewd noises coming from Phantom's mouth. Removing his hand from Phantom's hair so he could unzip his own pants, Luminous wasted no time in taking his cock into his hand and giving it a long, generous pump. He shivered and moved the dildo with his other hand. He wanted so badly to be that huge cock filling Phantom to the brim, but at the same time, he wanted to hear the thief's precious voice beg for it as well. So, still jerking himself off, Luminous reached for the remote control and flicked the switch on. A buzzing sound immediately started up from the dildo, and Luminous lifted his gaze to see Phantom's eyes turn half lidded in ecstasy as the sex toy began to vibrate inside of him. Gods above, that look on his face was enough to make Luminous want to cum.

"Having a fun time?" Luminous managed to ask as he stroked his own length, fondling the head roughly and getting his hands wet with precum. He looked up to see Phantom in all his glory, handcuffed to the headboard with a vibrating cock stuffed in between his pale, splayed out legs. The master thief's face was flushed and sweaty, his hard dick pressed against his stomach, and he looked everything but composed at the moment.

"Please…just let me touch myself, please…touch me," Phantom gasped, straining against the handcuffs. Luminous imagined the red bruises that would be around Phantom's wrists in the morning and began to fondle his own balls, relishing in the control he had of the situation.

"Maybe I'll just finish and leave you tied up there for a few hours," Luminous said in a low, barely even voice as he gave his dick a series of sporadic pumps. "I wonder how much cum you'll be drenched in by the time I get back."

Phantom's eyes grew large in horror, and Luminous couldn't tell how genuine it was. "You wouldn't dare."

"We both know I'd do it," Luminous smirked before turning his attention back to Phantom's twitching body. He wanted to cum on Phantom's face so badly, get those pretty features stained with his semen and watch as the thief stuck his tongue out, thirsting and licking for any part of Luminous he could get. He wanted so many things, and he couldn't decide what he should do. The darkest, coldest part of him wanted to see Phantom cry out in pain and lust at the same time, wanted to draw blood with a knife and watch it trickle down that soft, supple skin, it wanted Phantom to _hurt_. But Luminous quickly reigned in control of that part of him before he could act, and settled with something nicer for his partner.

"Maybe I'll consider being generous if you're a good boy," Luminous said casually, speeding up his pumps and now wishing that he was inside Phantom, fucking him into his own mattress. His hand felt good, but it was no comparison for the slick, tight hole that was Phantom's ass.

"What do I need to do?" Phantom whimpered. The sound of his voice was almost drowned out by the buzzing of the vibrator.

"Ask very nicely."

"Please, sir, give me your cock…" Phantom gulped before continuing. "I don't want this toy, I want _you_. I want to be filled with your cock, I want to be filled with your cum, and  _gods above,_ please let me cum too, I'll do anything…" 

"You'd better keep that promise," Luminous chuckled, voice shaking ever so slightly. He was doing his best to keep himself in control despite how badly he wanted to cum from hearing Phantom be so desperate for release, and after a moment's delay, he turned the vibrator off and crawled to Phantom's side.

"Look at how loose you are," Luminous murmured, slowly sliding the dildo out of Phantom's gaping pink hole. Phantom only made a whining noise in reply as the large object was removed from him, leaving him feeling empty and used.

Luminous took his sweet time putting on the condom and lining up his painfully hard dick up with Phantom's entrance, watching in amusement as the thief tugged against his restraints, trying to lower himself onto Luminous. The light mage slowly propelled his hips forwards (in what he considered as an act of mercy) and slid into Phantom's warm, wet hole. The sensation of the ring of muscles tensing up against his cock made him shudder loudly, the sound blending with Phantom's heavy breaths, and Luminous found himself grabbing for a hold in his partner's shoulders as he continued his steady, languid thrusts.

"I fucking love your dick," Phantom muttered under his breath, and Luminous could see the man shaking slightly from the momentum of his movements. "And I love you."

"Sounds like you appreciate my dick more."

"You're cute too, under certain conditions. Sometimes."

Luminous thrusted hard, going all the way in until his balls were pressed against Phantom's entrance. "I could say the same for you," he said teasingly, leaning in to nip at the wound on Phantom's ear, holding the position for a few seconds before resuming his previous pace.

"Maybe you should top more. You're less bitchy this w-" Phantom began, but was cut off as Luminous leaned forwards to press his lips to Phantom's, the latter's dry and cracked from the breaths he was taking. Luminous ran his tongue over the serrated segments of the skin on Phantom's lips, wetting them for him before allowing his tongue to enter and touch Phantom's. The thief strained his neck to move up into the kiss, tasting Luminous' saliva as it mixed with his own. It was messy, sticky, and just what both of them wanted. Luminous felt a knot begin to form in his stomach as he pulled away for air, still keeping up his thrusts, albeit more erratically now.

"I don't think I can last much longer." Phantom's words were choked. He had begun to move himself back and forth over the length of Luminous' cock, meeting the light mage's every thrust with eager, desperate motions of his own.

The sound of the handcuff chains clinking against the headboard became like a metronome for their actions, setting the rhythm for then both. Luminous closed his eyes and focused on the sound, picturing Phantom helpless and tied up, those large purple eyes filled with want and lust for _him_ as he struggled against his bonds, wishing for nothing but the chance to touch himself. When he opened his eyes, Phantom was there, exactly like that with his mouth slightly open as he struggled to breathe through the pleasurable sensation of dick ramming into him. Mere seconds after, he heard Phantom's strangled groans as he came in slow spurts, the cum dribbling out of his cock and all over his balls. Luminous growled and quickened his pace, fucking Phantom's limp, orgasming body until he came as well with a low, trembling groan. The warmth poured out of his stomach and out of his dick, leaving the tip of the condom wet with his semen. His dick twitched several times as he let the last of him spill out, and Luminous' nails dug into Phantom's shoulders as he went through the remainder of his own orgasm. As soon as the high faded, however, he felt empty and cold.

"Are you going to let me down yet?" Were the first words Luminous heard out of his post orgasm haze, and he snapped back to the reality of a handcuffed Phantom in front of him, panting with his signature coy expression in place.

"If you're not going to use them to masturbate like some animal, I'll gladly free your hands," Luminous replied dryly, pulling out, discarding the used condom to the nightstand, and promptly fetching the keys to the cuffs from their secret compartment.

"Please. Why would I use my own hands when you'd do it for me?" A shit-eating grin was on Phantom's face as the words left his mouth, and as Luminous unlocked the cuffs, he wished he could wipe that look off Phantom's pretty face. That damn pretty face was going to be the end of him.

"About that promise to do anything I asked you made earlier…" Luminous started with a half smirk, patting Phantom's face with a sweaty hand, which was quickly swatted away.

"Oh, stop. Nothing in the world will make me shut up, not even a 'promise'," Phantom pouted as he examined his reddened wrists with a lack of concern.

"I know that. Which was why I was going to ask if I could…stay the night."

"That's it? What a waste of a promise," Phantom chuckled, ruffling Luminous' hair. The light mage usually got pissed off when that happened, but for this time, he made an exception.

"But if it's what I want, are you going to deny me?" Luminous asked with a playful shove. Phantom 's fingers found their way to Luminous' chin and pulled his face forwards so that their lips met once more.

"I would never," Phantom whispered into the kiss, and the cold, empty feeling faded from Luminous' body, replaced by one of warmth, satisfaction, and maybe even love.


End file.
